Spring: Mating Season
by InuFanGoddess
Summary: it is spring time, and Inuayasha is very horny. Kagome is worried and went to look for him, what she found wasn't what she expected. this leads to an explicit romantic LEMON now with SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

HEY guys I have decided to do a one-shot. I am glad that I am getting many different viewers globally, so I have decided to add a spicy one-shot of Kagome's and Inuyasha's personal life after the jewel was destroyed.

(koishii my love, koi love)

**Mating season and a horny Hanyou**

"INUYASHAAAAA?" Kagome called, she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere since yesterday morning, when he said he needed to take care of some business. Kagome was worried for her hanyou friend, and decided to go look for him with Kirara to accompany her in case of any danger should suddenly arise.

Kagome noticed that whenever spring time came Inuyasha would act differently, he would stay away from everyone and become very distant with Kagome or any other female really, but whenever she would come close to him he would take a step back and say he had business.

'_Damn, that Inuyasha...why is he always so argh...' _Kagome started hearing some gasps and moans coming from her right. Worried it might be a person injured or in need of help she went to find where that noise was coming from.

'_Damn why does Mating season have to come so soon...Fuck I can't keep doing this to myself' _Inuyasha looked down to see himself holding his shaft firmly as he was stroking it up and down getting faster and faster and started moaning and groaning thinking of a specific raven haired Miko.

Inuyasha was up on a thick branch out of site from any demons or villagers, what he was doing was private, he especially wanted to hide from Kagome he knew she would go looking for him, so he stayed out of sight.

He kept fantasizing about her the way she would perspire and sweat as he thrusted into her like the demon he was, kissing sucking nibbling...

'_what am I thinking why would she do something like that with a hanyou like me...all I am to her is a friend and nothing more...and I guess a friend is all I'll ever be...Damn im cuming' _

Inuyasha was moving his hand frantically whilst thinking of a certain raven haired Goddess, he leaned his head back and started squeezing his dick frantically, as his lips were slightly open and he started moaning louder groaning harder, clenching his teeth he howled and cummed all over his clawed hand.

He breathed in deeply as he was relaxing from the sudden euphoria he had just felt, God how he wished it was Kagome making him cum. Then as he breathed hard he smelt a familiar scent belonging to Kagome,_ 'oh shit please don't tell me she...'_

"Inuyasha" Kagome asked as all the breath was knocked out of her.

Kagome was walking closer and started hearing the moaning and groaning getting louder stronger, what she saw made her throat go dry and her cheeks as red as Inuyasha's Haori. She sent Kirara to tell the others she had found him but to say nothing else.

She saw as Inuyasha was pleasuring himself faster harder and she couldn't help but get aroused and wet between her legs. Then she heard him howl as he reached his climax.

Inuyasha turned his head to find Kagome, his eyes went wide as Kagome was standing there with a flushed face and eyes just as wide as dinner plates, and her mouth was wide open as her voice was mute and all her words were stuck in her throat.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she walked slowly towards the horny hanyou. Inuyasha fell from his tree but managed to stand straight after hiding his manly parts back into his hakama.

"Kagome...wha...how did yo..."

"I heard you" Kagome said abruptly as she was hiding her very strong blush, she felt as if all her blood raised and flooded her face.

"Oh...well say whatever you want...I don't care" Inuyasha asked sporting a hidden blush of his own. _'Damn how could she see me doing...that...shit I'm so urg...why Kagome why did you have to see me do something like...i feel disgusted!"_

"_The poor thing must have been hiding something as painful as this...oh Inuyasha" _

"Inu...why are you suddenly like this, I was worried about you, every spring I see you leave us to do... business and I just want to know why you Um..."

"It's mating season" Inuyasha said suddenly

"Huh...mating season?" Kagome said with a confused expression.

Inuyasha nodded "every spring, youkai and hanyou's look for a...mate to settle down with and...Have a family...every spring we get very um...needy...and I wanted to protect you because for all youkais, their demons choose a mate who they want to spend the rest of their lives. And then their demon takes over in order to mark their mate, and to do that they have to Um...they have to do..."

"Sex" Kagome said suddenly, Inuyasha only nodded his head full of shame. He didn't look at Kagome in the eyes.

"I wanted to protect you and if you don't stay away from me, my demon will lose control and god knows what he could do, my demon would have to take over in order to mark their chosen." Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome as he kept his head down.

"And I know...you don't want to do anything like that with 2 types of blood coursing through me... I am a pathetic person with two different blood types, I am just a nothing...and I'm only your companion...and I know that..."

But Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence as Kagome turned his body around and crushed her lips onto his in a fierce lip lock. Inuyasha was shocked, but responded with the same amount of force; one of her hands went behind his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, whilst her other went up to stroke his furry appendages. Inuyasha was in pure bliss he embraced Kagome into a tight hug as if she was his lifeline, he wanted to feel her pressed up against his own body, and he wanted to feel that electricity that courses through his veins. His demon was fighting to get out; however Inuyasha didn't know what Kagome wanted, why she was doing this but he didn't care at the moment.

They both separated for some much needed air, Kagome looked up into his golden irises and felt paralyzed, she always thought he was the most handsome man she had ever met, he wasn't a boy he had the body of a fighter in her eyes any girl would swoon over him, for some strange reason she felt jealous thinking of other women with him.

"Inuyasha, to me you are not a pathetic hanyou, people hate hanyou's they fear you because of what you are, not who you are, they don't care if you are good or evil" Inuyasha suddenly felt as if Kagome was insulting him, Inuyasha didn't want to hear those words coming from Kagome, his Kagome.

Kagome wound her arms tightly around his neck and pulled his face onto hers, Inuyasha was shocked by the action but quickly responded by licking her bottom lip for entrance, which she gladly accepted, he shoved his tongue into her sweet cavern and was mesmerised by the softness yet rough pressure that was pulsating through both of them.

They separated for air but then resumed again and again Inuyasha tilted his head to the side for better access to Kagome's pulse points on her neck. Kagome tilted her head granting him access to her throat. Inuyasha licked nipped sucked tasted, all of her pulse points making Kagome opened her mouth letting her erotic whimpers out.

"Oh...Inu...Inuyasha. Hmmmm"

"Kagome...did you...mean it...when you...said you...didn't...care about...my heritage?" Inuyasha said between kisses.

Kagome held his head for him to focus on her "Yes...Make love to me Inuyasha"

"But Kagome...if I do then...you will have to be my mate...and we mate for life." Inuyasha said through raged breaths.

"I love you Inuyasha. I want you now!" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha obliged whole heartedly and pushed Kagome against the nearby branch, he put his legs between hers to make sure she didn't escape, he was growling softly in this pleasure of lust called, love. Inuyasha traced every bit of Kagome's curves, as he touched in between her thighs, slowly massaging her sex. As he fingered her clit Kagome broke of the kiss, and moaned Inuyasha's name with so much passion.

Inuyasha's chest was filled with pride he had made Kagome this wet, him and only his.

Kagome was his!

Kagome's fingertips trailed up to Inuyasha's erection as she slowly massaged his dick form the outside of his hakama's. Inuyasha's arms were bent and leaning against the tree as his head was buried in her neck gritting his teeth and moaning in pleasure. He slowly took of his outer haori and placed it on the ground. It was starting to get hot.

Kagome lied down on the haori, as Inuyasha was in between her legs spreading Kagome's as much as possible while ravishing her cherry lips. He kissed her jaw and slowly made his way down her neck as her hands fisted in his silver tresses and started moaning his name over and over

"INU...Inuyasha" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha lifted up the hem of Kagome's school shirt and slowly came up and over her head. He was mesmerised by her mounds but his demon side growled in disproval.

"What is this" Inuyasha stated in a gruff voice pointing to her bra.

"It's a bra; women in my time wear them"

"Well it's in my way" Inuyasha used his claw and ripped the bra in half, as he went down and started sucking her already erect nipple. Kagome knew his demon side was taking over it made her feel vulnerable and her arousal spiked, which was noticed by the hanyou, as he smirked with pride.

He then gave the same attention to her other nipple, he made his way down licking around her navel as Kagome started panting, her bangs stuck to her skin, her forehead burning with the amount of surreal pleasure her hanyou was provoking. He then pulled her frilly red panties to reveal her delicates, as he massaged her inner thighs; he dipped his nose into her awaiting sex and started inhaling the tantalizing aroma that was his Kagome.

"You're already wet for me koi" Inuyasha said as he started massaging her around her clit, and gave a long lick in between her folds, as he started sinking one his fingers mindful of his claws into her pussy, and started thrusting in and out in a painful slow motion. Kagome wanted more she wanted him to go fast so she bucked up her hips and pushed herself onto his fingers; however Inuyasha held onto her to keep her in place.

"Just be patient babe...be very patient, so you want me that bad?" Inuyasha asked as he inserted another finger into her sweet lower cavern.

"Ye...Yes oh God yes...yes, yes, yes" Kagome said each word inching louder and louder and she propped herself up onto her elbows her head back whilst screaming in oblivion, Inuyasha inserted a third finger and went at an agonizingly slow pace again, to which Kagome was getting furious.

"OH FUCK INU FASTER" Kagome screamed as she started fondling her own breasts.

"That's right baby beg for it beg for more" Inuyasha asked as he went faster and faster.

"OH FUCK ME INUYASHA...IM GOING TO CUMMMMM! Kagome felt a knot in her stomach and suddenly she came so hard she fell into nirvana.

Kagome panted so hard, as Inuyasha licked the remaining juice of his fingers. Kagome wanted to give Inuyasha the same amount of pleasure he showed her and so, lifted up his head from in-between her legs, and pushed him with all her strength so she was the dominant one for awhile. Inuyasha's demon growled disapprovingly the bitch should be under him he was Alpha but when she started fondling with his hakama to reach his erection he slowly whimpered and started breathing in ragged breaths.

Kagome tugged on his inner haori and Inuyasha had gotten the message, so he took of his inner haori and hakama and they were both now officially nude in each other's eyes both were mesmerizing to the other. Kagome saw the size of it and her eyes almost popped out of her head as she started feeling a bit of fear from the thickness. _'How is that going to fit inside me?'_

However Inuyasha was sensing Kagome's fear and he pulled her on top of him and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"It will fit koishii"

Kagome gulped down her nervousness and slowly wrapped her miniature fingers around his dick and started massaging it lightly from up to his head all the way down to his sacks.

Inuyasha was in heaven, he knew it would feel better with Kagome than his own hands, but he never imagined it to feel this good.

Kagome slowly opened her mouth and licked the tip of his head and started swallowing him slowly, as her head started bobbing up and down. Inuyasha was impressed he never thought Kagome was that bold.

'_I knew her big mouth was good for something' _Kagome started deep throating him as she got more bolder, one hand rubbing his dick while the other was massaging his sacks. Slowly she moved that hand to her pussy and started to massage it slowly as she carried deep throating him knowing he was at breaking point soon.

It felt so warm, so hot breathtakingly gorgeous Inuyasha was in another dimension as he slowly thrusted himself into her mouth making her gag a bit.

Then...

"OH GOD KAGOME...MORE...IM ALMOST...ARGG" Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he came in her mouth which Kagome swallowed down.

Inuyasha's demon was raging in anger it wanted to take Kagome and mate with her, thrust into her until he came inside her filling her womb with his seed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome underneath him and started thrusting his tongue into her mouth as they both fought a battle of dominance. Kagome traced her tongue on a K9 fang and slightly cut herself causing a drop of blood to seep on the hanyous lips, this felt more erotic for both of them, then disgusting.

"Inuyasha I...need you inside me now...please Inu...now" Kagome begged out of breath

"Are you willing to be...with me forever...bear my pups, you will have the same life span and live for as long as me. You might have to see Sango and Miroku as well as your family go to the next life while you are still here with me...can you handle that"

"Inuyasha, I will be honoured to be your mate bear your pup's and I'm sure that we will all live a happy life, yes it will be hard but if it meant living with you for as long as I live, It will be my pleasure"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly "I love you Kagome, I love you so much koi"

Kagome moved her hands to cup his cheek softly, and moved her head to reach his ear, and quietly whispered "then show me...show me how much you love me" Kagome said seductively.

"With pleasure"

Inuyasha positioned himself in her entrance and slowly descended home. As he slid himself into her awaiting pussy, Kagome shed a tiny tear, as she bit her lips to stop from screaming.

"I'm sorry babe it will hurt for a bit" Inuyasha said in a pained voice, as he tried to keep his demon caged in, as to not hurt his mate

"No... Let him out Inu, please carry on...the pain will be over soon, I trust him" Inuyasha Nodded and allowed his demon to reside. Purple stripes adorned his cheeks, as his golden irises turned form gold to red from gold to red and finally it settled for red. His fangs and claws elongated in order to mark what was his.

Kagome lifted up her hand and lightly grazed her fingertips over his stripes that know showed his youkai form.

Inuyasha started thrusting into her pussy slowly at first but had started to pick up speed as he heard Kagome moaning telling him to go faster and harder, Inuyash obliged whole heartedly, and rammed into her with the ultimate speed a youkai demon could muster, not even humans can go half this speed. Inuyasha held down her hips as he kept thrusting harder faster more, more deeper. He howled as his ears flattened atop his head showing his enjoyment.

As Kagome screamed in pleasure, she felt her stomach start to coil again and knew she was close.

"Inu...I...I'm cumming"

"**Mate happy?"  
**

"OH YEEEEEES" one final thrust and Inuyasha came inside Kagome's pussy so hard, his dick grew in size in order to make sure no drop of cum would seep out of her womb. He quickly bit into her neck as he marked her as hers for life; she was now officially his and only his.

"That... was... amazing!" Kagome said, as she started breathing heavenly.

Inuyasha hugged his mate close to his chest as he picked up her outer haori, and covered both their naked forms. Kagome's eyelids started closing.

"I...love you...mate" Kagome said before she fell to sleep. Inuyasha embraced Kagome tightly making sure no-one could touch her, but then he smelt a weird scent coming from Kagome. It was a mixture of her's and his. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and sniffed her stomach and quietly smiled

'_I'm going to be a dad'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel**

**I've been asked to do a sequel for Spring:Mating season, and I will add one last chapter, for all of those fans out there. I love you all for your support and I hope you like this epilogue. xxxxxxInuFanGoddessxxxxxxxx**

Kagome woke up as she heard her little pup cry, it had been 2 years since Kagome and Inuyasha mated, and life couldn't get any better. Kagome twisted as she touched her

stomach of 2 months. Yes she was pregnant a second time and both parents could not have been any happier. She had gotten pupped by last Mating season which had been spring 3 months ago. As Kagome shifted to get up, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, Inuyasha shifted his position and was now laying on his back, hugging Kagome's shoulders with her head resting on his chest. Kagome smiled lovingly and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek, before going to nurture her crying pup.

"Hmm...Kagome?" Inuyasha said silently, Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to see a sleepy hanyou.

"Sorry Inu did I wake you?" she said as she sat back down onto the futon, still with Takeshi crying in the other room, begging for attention.

"Never, Let me go check on him love" Inuyasha said lovingly as he stood up and gently pushed Kagome back onto the futon, and went to his pup's room. Kagome grinned as she saw his bare chest ripple with muscles from defending the village. After defeating Naraku a couple of weeks after Mating, Inuyasha was dubbed as the village protector, and her as the new Miko priestess of the village after Kikyo's final goodbye's. Kaede had passed on last year, and Kagome took over the duties as priestess.

Sango and Miroku were married 1 week after Naraku's death, and had a pair of twin girls and a new family member on the way much like Kagome now. Kagome had said goodbye to her family form the present world, and cried for months on end, but Inuyasha was there to support her every step of the way, caring for her and their unborn child 2 years ago.

She was so lucky to have such a caring and wonderful Mate. She remembered the time when she met him after crossing the well, and he acted like an obnoxious, selfish child, who only cared about himself, hiding his emotions and thoughts form the world. But deep down he always cared, always kept an eye on everyone, and Kagome knew that deep down under all that rough exterior, he was just a hanyou seeking attention and most of all love.

But after Mating 2 years ago, he had changed drastically. He started to be more open with his feelings. More open with their friends. She heard Takeshi's crying stop, and went to check on them. When she entered she observed quietly at father and son, Inuyasha held Takeshi in his arms, his head resting on his father's shoulder, and Inuyasha purring quietly in his chest, as he nuzzled his sons head and licked Takeshi's neck in a well done gesture. He turned to see Kagome, and smirked. Takeshi was the spitting image of his father, he had silver hair and those adorable puppy ears that were black, and his little fangs were growing as his nails. He was just as hyperactive as his father, and even acted like him most of the time, he was very strong but was kind and had Kagome's smile and a beautiful dark shade of amber eyes.

Kagome kept her smile and walked over to her Mate and child, and rubbed Takeshi's back, as Inuyasha wounded an arm around her waist holding her protectively in his embrace kissing the top of her head.

Morning came, and both parents woke to sense their 2 year old son jump up and down on the futon.

"Daddy Daddy Mommy Mommy, me play with Shippo today!" Inuyasha grumbled as he took his head out of his pillow and grabbed his son's little form and started to tickle him. "AHH Daddy...Stop...Mummy" Takeshi said whilst taking deep breaths and laughing like one healthy 2 year old boy.

"Be careful not to jump on mummy now pup" Inuyasha gestured as he rubbed Kagome's stomach. Takeshi nodded and nipped his father's neck as a sign of understanding and obedience.

"Inuyasha it's fine honestly. Come here baby" Kagome said as she embraced Takeshi in a morning hug and kiss. Takeshi nuzzled into his mothers chest as he heard her heart beat.

"Mummy can I hear pup" Kagome smiled and nodded. Takeshi laid his head on her small barely noticeable stomach and with his hearing still growing he managed to hear little noises and a second heart beat. Inuyasha got up and started to put on his inner and outer haori.

"Come on Pup want to do a round on the village with me?" Inuyasha said proudly as he grabbed Tetsuaiga, that would soon belong to Takeshi in the near future.

"Yay me go with Daddy!" Takeshi squealed jumping up and down

"Be careful sweet heart" Kagome said to Takeshi as she grabbed his own haori and started to adjust it on her son. It was a dark blue, and was made to protect against any poison odours and spiritual powers, however Inuyasha's was made to protect against fire, and explosion. Since he was the protector he need armour like all of his life, but Takeshi needed to be safe since he couldn't muster his own senses yet.

"Yes Mummy" Kagome kissed his forehead, and stood up to dust of her own priestess attire, which was like Kikyo's, however her hair was let out like always.

"Come on pup" Inuyasha said as Takeshi walked to his father side, and held his little hand into his fathers. Kagome went to make breakfast, for her two little hungry boys. Yep Takeshi had the EXACT same appetite as his father's which meant that they would fight sometimes over the last pieces. Kagome laughed as she thought about how they would argue when Takeshi reached puberty. Kagome shook her head and massaged her stomach.

"You hungry Pup?" she then felt a little movement and smiled. She decided she would meet with Sango and Miroku to check on them and pay a little visit.

However, after Kagome had finished breakfast and collected the herbs from the garden nearby, she sensed a dangerous presence, going into her house and collecting her bow and arrows, she went to see the intruder.

Once Kagome reached to the outer parts of the village she felt a very strong aura coming from a nearby bush. But she was too late and got thrown into a tree. "AHHHHH"

Inuyasha was reviewing the last bits of the village territory, and saw his son try to jump into a tree. "What you doing pup?"

Takeshi pointed to the tree "Me be like Daddy" Inuyasha smirked as he felt his chest swell with pride. He stood next to his son and rubbed his head messing up his neatly combed hair.

"When you're a little older Pup" then Inuyasha heard a voice that made his heart stop and eyes widen, in fear.

"AHHHHH" '_Kagome...' _Inuyasha grabbed his Son and ran towards the sound. _'Kagome please be Ok...Oh God my Kagome!' _

Meanwhile Kagome stood up from the hit, and hugged her stomach protectively as she went to grab her bow and arrow. "What are you and what do you want"

"I am a snake demon priestess; my name is Daichi the great. And you are the most beautiful meal I would have had in weeks, and you have a little one as well, even better"

Instinctively Kagome wrapped her stomach tighter "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Daichi hissed loudly, and started to slither towards Kagome. "INUYASHAAAA"

"WIND SCAR!" a blast of yellow ran through the ground and hit Daichi who hissed venomously and disintegrated into nothing but dust.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards his Mate.

"MUMMY" Inuyasha gently put Takeshi on the ground and embraced Kagome tightly, protectively.

"Kagome are you ok? you're not hurt are you? How's the pup? What happened?" Inuyasha blasted a bunch of questions that made Kagome's brain explode.

"Inuyasha I'm fine, no I'm not hurt, and...I was thrown against the tree but I believe the Pup is fine—

"YOU WERE THROWN AGAINST A TREE!" Inuyasha growled dangerously but whimpered slightly as he placed his ear onto her stomach making sure his Pup was safe. When he heard a beating heart, he sighed in relief and embraced Kagome again, giving her a passionate kiss. Takeshi had never seen his father act in such a way, he had never seen his father get scared, let alone show his weakness. Takeshi was frightened for his mother; he was scared he loved her dearly and started to cry.

Kagome and Inuyasha backed away and Takeshi jumped into his mother's arms "Mummy are you okay?" he said crying and sniffing loudly. Kagome embraced her son tightly and nodded

"Yes I'm fine Takeshi, mummy will always be here" Inuyasha embraced his family tightly against his chest, trying hard not to cry at the thought of losing Kagome. He had to be strong for them. Inuyasha carried his Mate in his arms bridal style, and his son on his shoulders.

Once the sun settled and the moon lifted, Takeshi fell asleep in his mother's arms, as he didn't want to leave her alone in fright of a similar incident. However after dinner Kagome went to place Takeshi in his own little futon and closed the door. When she went out, she found Inuyasha standing outside, his inner and outer haori disposed off to only show his bare back, leaving him only in his Hakamas.

"Inuyasha?" No answer, Kagome embraced him from behind and felt the warmth of his back on her cheek and smelt his forest scent. "Inuyasha...are you ok?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes hidden with his bangs as his muscles tensed from remembering the incident in the morning. Kagome was getting a little angry at the lack of speech and walked in front of him to see his eyes hidden from sight. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little more sternly. Inuyasha lifted his head and Kagome noticed visible dry tears on his cheeks, as some more were forming in his eyes. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha embraced Kagome tightly as he dug his nose into her neck and cried silently, Kagome felt his shoulders shake and hugged Inuyasha tight against her body. "Kagome..." He said in barely a whisper.

"Kagome...I was so scared...Please don't ...Kagome..." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her neck, and felt his tears stopping slowly.

"Inuyasha please don't worry—

"Off course I need to worry!" Inuyasha shouted not loud enough to wake up Takeshi but loud enough for Kagome to know what she had said was unacceptable in her hanyou's ears.

"Kagome you are my life, your my best friend my Mate my wife and I was terrified. Kagome you don't know how it felt like to see you lying on the ground helpless. I was meant to protect the village and I didn't even sense any puny snake demon around the area. I'm useless as a Mate"

Kagome was angry no she was livid, she pushed Inuyasha and looked at him with anger "Inuyasha, don't you ever EVER! say your useless, if anything you are the total OPPOITE of useless. Daichi was wearing a concealment spell around him no demon would be able to sense its presence if not a priestess or monk, so don't degrade yourself." Kagome stroked his cheek "You are the best Mate and husband anybody could ever ask for, you are the most wonderful father towards Takeshi, and he looks up to you like a hero. And me..." Kagome's face was inches away from his. "You are my protector and my lover, and I will love you no matter what. What happened today wasn't your fault, if I ever hear you say those words again; I will personally go and put the rosary back on you"

The Kagome smashed her lips onto his, and Inuyasha smirked as he embraced Kagome tightly. Then he kissed along her jaw and neck, and started to suck on her Mate mark. Kagome moaned as she held the back of his head to her neck, whilst her other hand was massaging his ears. Inuyasha purred and grabbed Kagome from her behind and placed her on their futon. He put more pressure into the kiss, and licked all over her sweet orifice, and cherry red lips. Kagome's hands were tangled in his mane of hair as one of her legs was stroking Inuyasha's and she lifted her hips to grind against her Mate's already hardened member.

Inuyasha groaned as his licks and nips were taken more urgently towards the centre of her breasts, after disposing of her white haori. Inuyasha licked and nipped playfully at the top of each breast and fondled them after licking and sucking them dry. He dragged his tongue towards her little stomach and kissed it rubbing it lovingly. Inuyasha came closer to her heated core and took of the rest of her garments, as well as his remaining clothes.

Inuyasha heaved a grateful sigh after feeling his little friend free into the open and ready to slide home. But first he wanted to pleasure his Mate it had been what? 1 week since they've coupled, too long in his book. Inuyasha licked and nipped her inner thigh and Kagome bucked her hips and fondled her own breasts with her hands moving them in a circular motion. Inuyasha smirked and went to the other thigh to give it the same treatment. Then he crawled back up and lip locked with Kagome's duelling all over again.

After winning the duel, he went down towards her awaiting sex, and inhaled her juices which sent heavily sensations throughout his body and awaiting friend down south. He grazed his fingers and knuckles around her pussy in a teasing manner. "Inu...Inuyasha...baby more!"

"Be patient babe" Inuyasha lowered his head and gave one long lick to her clit. Then thrusted his tongue into her core. Kagome groaned and moaned in bliss as Inuyasha thrusted his tongue harder and faster after each second. Inuyasha sucked her clit hard then thrusted into her sex again, and repeated the process many, many times.

"Oh God Inuyasha...Pl...Please...ma...make me cum!" Kagome pleaded as she fisted her hands in the white sheets.

Inuyasha felt Kagome reaching her peak and thrusted two fingers into her and carried on with his ministrations. Kagome moaned so loudly she was afraid of waking up Takeshi, but he seemed to have been very tired after the day's events. Kagome bucked her hips into Inuyasha's mouth as he held her hips in place, and thrusted four fingers as well as his tongue. Kagome was close, she was so close...

Inuyasha stopped and heard Kagome growl, and he smirked triumphantly "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"You have to tell me what you want babe" Inuyasha smirked devilishly.

Kagome wasn't paying much attention as she inserted her own fingers, but was stopped by Inuyasha as he held both her hands above her head. "Tsk Tsk, Kagome you have to beg for your release my love"

Kagome whimpered "Please Inuyasha"

"Please what?" he teased.

Kagome growled in annoyance "Please make me cum"

"Louder I can't hear you" Inuyasha started to stroke her clit and stopped

"Inuyasha make me cum!" Kagome said louder

"Again"

"INUYASHA MAKE ME FUCKING CUM RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha smirked and thrusted his fingers in her pussy and pumped them endlessly, he sensed Kagome reaching her climax, and kissed her roughly muffling her moans to not wake up their son.

Kagome screamed and moaned at the same time in Inuyasha's mouth as she felt her release. Once it was over Inuyasha separated his lips from hers and went to her core and sucked up all the juices, his demon side growling in want and need.

Kagome was breathing deeply as she inhaled and exhaled, her sweat sticking to her like a second skin. Inuyasha panted slightly as he restrained from entering her just yet. Kagome noticed this and flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. Inuyasha was shocked at how he was easily distracted and dominated by his bitch.

"Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately as her tongue stroked his teeth cutting it a little, letting a seep of blood drop onto the hanyou's bottom lip, which only made it even more exotic as she worshiped his mouth like no tomorrow. Inuyasha felt her breasts rub against his chest and he hugged her closer to him groping her behind _'Great I've been hanging around Miroku too long..."_ they separated for air, as she licked his Mate mark from 2 years ago and rubbed it gently with her fingers.

She then licked every bit of muscles and abs as she could manage and worshiping each part of his chest. Then once she reached to his throbbing member that was standing tall and proud ready for the taking, she bowed onto the tip of the head, and felt Inuyasha shudder in sheer pleasure, as he fisted his claws which cause his palms to bleed slightly. Kagome knew he didn't hurt himself and so grabbed hold of his member and started to pump it up and down, getting rougher and faster squeezing every now and then. Inuyasha's breathing was laboured as he started to perspire with the majority of his strength slipping slowly from his grasp, and his demon surfacing slightly at the utter pleasure. And this was only stroking, oh Inuyasha was excited about what would come after.

Kagome knew what he wanted and so licked the tip and sucked it slightly before deep throating a little more than half, which was a miracle since he was a good 8 inches. She started to pump faster, and Inuyasha fisted his hands in her hair as he hissed and gritted his teeth howling his pleasure with his head tilted back and his hips thrusting into her mouth making her gag slightly. Inuyasha carried on pumping his dick into her mouth as she sucked and massaged his sacks.

Inuyasha was reaching his point of climax and right when he was about to cum, Kagome stopped and sat up this time it was her who was smirking devilishly. "What...what are...are...you doing...Kagome" Inuyasha gritted through his teeth as he was angry at her sudden halt.

"Beg" Inuyasha then realised she was doing what he had done to her, and his demon side was proud although he was angry she dominated he was also very pleased at how strong willed his Mate was in order to tease her Alpha in such a way.

"Kagome...make me cum" Inuyasha gritted hating the fact that he was being dominated by his bitch when he was the Alpha and HE was the one that needed HER begging Him.

"Oh I don't know..." Kagome teased as she tilted her head to one side pretending she was thinking.

"Please Kagome" Inuyasha gave her his puppy-dog eyes and Kagome inwardly cursed. She always fell for his face and knew she couldn't deny him anything. And just like that Kagome mumbled about stupid dogs that have to be so cute. Kagome started to pump and suck his hardened member to the max, as he climaxed into her mouth, with Kagome drinking it happily, not leaving a sip.

Inuyasha howled literally howled as he climaxed, and his fists lessened on her hair, and his eyes were scrunched tightly together as he hissed. Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto her hands and knees, and slid home.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha thrusted into her with so much strength and power that she was sent to oblivion or even Nirvana, but no matter which one, they were both heaven. Inuyasha kept thrusting and thrusting, growling and groaning and moaning as he rammed into his Mate being careful off course with their Pup.

Kagome tried to match his thrusts but he was too fast and too strong to follow, so instead she just let nature take its course, and left Inuyasha to pleasure her. Inuyasha held onto her hips tightly as he used his maximum power and gave a few more thrusts before climaxing into his bitch with desire and lust written all over both of their faces. Inuyasha lied down on his back as Kagome straddled his hips, the slid deep inside her once again.

Kagome felt Inuyasha thrust his hips and she started to bounce and moan loudly as she put both her hands into her hair as she moaned louder and louder by the minute saying his name over and over, being careful to not scream. Inuyasha breathed deeply as he pumped into his Mate with so much will power. Kagome leaned her hands onto his chest as she pushed her hair over one shoulder, and closed her eyes in bliss as Inuyasha thrusted into her harder and harder.

"Inu...ah ah AH AH" She said with each thrust given to her by her hanyou.

Inuyasha was reaching his peek as was Kagome and before they climaxed they both went into a fierce lip lock once again as they moaned into each other's mouths as Inuyasha emptied his seed into her already filled womb. Once they both filled each other to the brim they separated and breathed in deeply, Kagome resting her head on his broad chest and breathing deeply.

"Wow..." was the only thing Kagome could say

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered, after a couple of minutes relaxing Kagome slid off Inuyasha's member and lied down by his side, cuddling close to his chest. Inuyasha smiled happily and kissed her eyes nose cheeks and lips softly, whilst rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks in a soothing motion. Then he leaned into her ear and kissed her temple before whispering.

"Ready for round 3?" Kagome saw his smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Not when it comes to you babe" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha grinned as they had their third AND fourth round. How their son didn't wake up, none of them knew.

.-.-.-.-.7 months later.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kagome-Chan breathe" Sango said as Kagome took several deep breaths, yep she was in labour, it wasn't as painful as the first but it was still enough for her to scrunch her eyes oh how she wished Inuyasha was next to her but there was a strict rule that said no males can go into the birthing room until the child is born and washed.

Speaking of Inuyasha he was pacing back and forth with Takeshi asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha rubbing his back and holding his little form tightly into his chest. "Inuyasha calm down" Miroku said. Inuyasha glared before pacing yet again purring to keep Takeshi asleep. He was still very VERY young to learn about birth and hearing his mother in pain would most likely make his poor son scared, and he didn't want that.

Then just like that he heard crying and sighed in relief as he grinned from ear to ear, but then he heard Kagome scream again. Inuyasha feared the worst and was about to run into the house but Miroku stopped him.

"What!?" Inuyasha whispered his voice rough with anger and fear and confusion.

"Inuyasha there is nothing to worry about"

"What do you mean nothing to worry about, my Mate i in pain and shes already had the Pup what am I mean to—

Just then another cry interrupted his sentence and his eyes were wide as Miroku smirked. "I was going to say Inuyasha that Kagome was going to have twins." Inuyasha ran inside the hut in a heartbeat and saw Kagome holding to little bundles drinking from her breasts happily. Kagome looked up and saw her Mate with their son in his arms.

"Inuyasha meet our daughters" Inuyasha walked slowly and sat next to his Mate/wife and saw the faces of his two little angels suckling happily on their mother's chest. He grinned and let a few tears fall, just as he did with Takeshi. Speaking of which...

"Pup wake up. Want to meet your sisters." Inuyasha said softly with a kind smile as he licked his son's neck and purred into his ear. Takeshi knew that when his father licked his neck it was a command to do something, and so he opened his cute little eyes and stared at his father.

"Daddy?" Takeshi said as he rubbed his eyes, Inuyasha kept his smile and kissed his sons forehead as he rubbed his back

"Pup, do you want to meet your sisters?" At the mention of siblings Takeshi grinned just like his father and saw his mother feeding two little bundles. Takeshi inhaled their scents and they definitely smelled like him and his mummy and daddy.

"Mummy" Takeshi hugged his mother's neck and licked her cheek in a loving motion.

"Sweetheart meet your sisters. Amaya...and Izayoi" Inuyasha swivelled his ears as he heard his mother's name.

"What?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Amaya and Izayoi, perfect names" Kagome repeated her mother's name and his mother's name. Inuyasha let a couple of more tears slip out as he kissed Kagome's lip, and looked at both of his daughters.

Amaya had black hair like her mother puppy ears like her father and older brother, with brown eyes and had fangs but normal nails. Izayoi had silver hair with human ears just like Takeshi but had pure amber eyes, fangs and miniature claws.

"Their beautiful Kagome. Thank you" and with that they had one passionate kiss as Takeshi put his finger in front of Izayoi who gladly held it, and looked to see who the big boy was. Amaya did the same but with Inuyasha's finger, and gave a wild smile as she let go of her mother's breast, but quickly found it again.

"Mating season isn't bad after all" Inuyasha whispered to himself, because without it, he wouldn't have achieved such a happy and wonderful family.

**Well that's it the sequel everyone wanted, I added major fluff, and lemon. I hope you all enjoyed the sequel and review, so I know all of your opinions. Love you guys forever xxxxxxxxx **

**-InuFanGoddess-**


End file.
